


A Different Kind of Predation

by Aether_Redd



Series: Zootopia: A Different Kind of Predation [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Exhaustion, F/M, Kissing, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aether_Redd/pseuds/Aether_Redd
Summary: A more cynical look at Gideon's change of heart combined with the lack of the words "Night howlers" ever leaving his mouth. The fox pays a social call to the dejected bunny and takes the opportunity that presents itself.A fairly mild first post, given the content I usually write is on more extreme ends of things.
Relationships: Gideon Grey/Judy Hopps
Series: Zootopia: A Different Kind of Predation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979812
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	A Different Kind of Predation

“Judy?”

It was the last person Judy would have expected to be there. To have followed her to her room. To knock gently on her door frame and to speak softly her name. He really wasn't like the Gideon Grey she'd grown up with. He was a changed fox.

But of course he was. And of course she was surprised by it. Oh, she pretended to be high minded. Pretended to think beyond the roles of Predator and Prey. But if her time in Zootopia had proven anything to her, it was that her idealism only extended as far as it benefited her. When the chips were down, she would swiftly turn on a friend, just because of what he was.

“Sorry t' poke my nose where it probably don't belong, but I couldn't help noticin' you were lookin' real down earlier. I know we ain't really been _friends_ or nothin' but I thought it maybe might help, ya know, talkin' to someone that weren't your ma, pa, or siblin's.”

Gideon had never been much of a bully. He was bigger than a lot of folks, especially of the Prey persuasion, but foxes weren't really known for their brute strength. Being the big fish in a little pond had only lasted him as long as it took for someone bigger and meaner to show up and suddenly threats from the chubby little fox weren't so threatening anymore.

So he had to change tact. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, especially not by a fox's standard, but he was  _very_ perceptive. Add in a little folksy charm and an air of penitence and suddenly Gideon Grey, Predator bully, became Gideon Grey, repentant sweetheart.

It was almost shocking how much easier it became to get what he wanted out of his victims once his change of heart let them convince themselves that they no longer were. But really, it shouldn't have been. He'd been an advocate for the natural order of things while not even realizing he'd been fighting it his whole life. A fox wasn't strong. A fox was sly. And life had been so much easier since he'd accepted that.

Judy didn't turn to look at Gideon as he entered, but she didn't turn him away either. She didn't have the heart to. Not after what she'd done. To Zootopia. To Nick. She didn't have the _right_ to. A more sensitive, more caring, more genuinely concerned man may have asked if he could come in. If she wanted the consoling he was ostensibly there to offer. But Gideon was anything but genuine in his concern, so he let himself in, coming around to sit next to Judy.

Hands folded in his lap, eyes to the floor, he allowed an awkward moment of silence before, with feigned reticence, he raised a paw and set it on Judy's far shoulder, gently pulling her into a half hug.

“S'okay if ya don't wanna tell me,” he began. “But I'm all ears.”

She could feel the tears welling in her big, purple eyes and she couldn't help accepting his kindness. Burying her face in his broad flank until she managed to get some control over herself. And then? She told him. She told her childhood bully everything every detail weighing on her shoulders. How she'd been responsible for ruining her own paradise. How she'd broken the heart of the closest friend she'd had. And how she'd run away from her mistakes, hiding back here at home with her parents.

And, somberly, he listened as she bared her soul to him. She might as well have been baring her throat. Offering herself up on a platter. His charm and politesse having backed his prey into a corner as he prepared to take it.

Gideon raised his hand, patting his former and future victim on her little head before running a claw-tipped finger down the side of her face and under her chin. He tilted her head up to look at him, wiping a tear from her fur.

“Ain't no use dwellin' on any o' that anymore, Judy. What's done is done. What matters is what you're gonna do from here on out.”

He should play it cool. Be cautious. Wait to make his move until he was sure. But he didn't want to. She was ready for him, he could tell. She needed to atone. Was desperate to prove she was a good person. And here was another Predator, another _fox_ , ready to give her that chance.

Gideon lowered his head, moving closer until his lips pressed into hers. If she panicked he could simply say he misread the situation. She'd believe him, where her head was now she'd not only believe him, but give him plenty chances to try again. But as long as she wasn't fighting him, he had no intention of giving her the chance to call this off.

Judy was stunned. Too stunned to act. Too stunned to think. She didn't want this, but her police trained reflexes failed her now, every thought of action firing at a snail's pace while Gideon pushed his tongue against her muzzle lapping at that twitchy little nose and prodding at her mouth until he'd managed to pry it open and pack it full. While his paw left her face and joined the other working to unbutton her pink button up and peel it from her body and tossed it aside. While he shifted his own body weight, pulling himself fully onto the bunny's bed. It could barely fit, built for the comfort of bodies much smaller than his own.

Reflexively, she moved beneath him, pulling her legs up onto the bed as he lowered more of his weight onto her. Their kiss deepened and the sound of his tongue moving about inside of her mouth, poking around the entrance to her throat, slathering her with the taste of his carnivorous drool as he explored her reached her ears. It wasn't her first kiss, but it was a more passionate one than she'd ever experienced before.

Finally it broke, his face parting from her, though the rest of him was slow to follow. She could feel their mixed spittle coating her muzzle as more viscous ropes of his fell from his gleaming teeth onto her face. He was looking down at her in a way that felt familiar, lips pulled back into a sneer that was almost a snarl, his eyes full of condescension. He wasn't looking down at her. He was looking down on her.

And she knew she deserved it.

Assured that he would offer him no fight, no argument, Gideon lifted himself to his knees, his shadow cast over her. He'd love to feel that soft body against his as he finally gave her the lesson he'd begun teaching her all those years ago, but there'd be plenty of time for that. Right now every instinct in him was simply screaming for him to sate himself as swiftly as possible and he saw no reason to fight them.

Neither gentle nor considerate, Gideon tore Judy's jeans open, yanking them from her thighs, down her legs, and off those big ol' feet before tossing them aside. The sharp screech of rending tore through the air as he turned the adorable pair of panties she wore to match her top into ribbons. And at last the unfettered scent of fresh, unspoiled bunny cunny met the fox's powerful olfactory senses and it was all he could do to keep control.

Gideon didn't disrobe himself. Didn't do her the courtesy of seeing the man who would have her before he first took his pleasure inside if her. Nothing more than the tool that would do the deed as he lowered his fly and fished out the ruby red shaft.

Already it was erect and glistening, spurting watery streamers of preseed that rocketed from the pointed tip to streak. red hot, across her pristine fur

For a fox, Gideon was on the bigger side of average. Nothing to write home about, but nothing to sneeze at either. Made slightly less impressive, visually, by the gut protruding over several inches of his length.

But that was for a fox. Judy wasn't a fox. And her pussy wasn't a fox's pussy either. For a fox, Gideon was average. For a bunny? He was monstrous. Not impossible. Not by a long shot. But not meant to be.

“Haaach, ptoo!”

Whether out of an excess of caution and care for Judy's comfort, or a desire to further humiliate his defeated prey, Gideon expelled a wad of lung butter with which he greased the length of his already lubed shaft, down to the knot and back again then repeat. He wasn't planning on packing her full this time, her body wasn't ready for that. And while it wouldn't be the first prey cunt he'd busted wide open, he wanted to break her spirit, not her body. He'd learned patience made conquest that much sweeter.

Finally ready, Gideon guided that tapered cockhead of his to the bunny's folds, slipping the very tip and no more beyond her lower lips before setting his paws to either side of Judy's head and lean in close, bringing his eyes down to meet hers, the only distance between them the length of their snouts. He'd had to scrunh himself up quite a bit to compensate for their difference in height while keeping himself primed to fill her snatch to the point he now practically straddled her body. However, despite his excess pounds, his body was still that of a fox's and still built to accommodate such positions. Especially when he was able to rest the weight of his gut on such a soft, warm spot.

Her heart was pounding in her ears. She didn't want this, but she knew she deserved it for what she had done. And besides, she would never be able to have what she did want. So she didn't take her eyes off of his as his hips pressed down. She wasn't sopping, but like any bunny on the verge of getting fucked, she was on her way there. The part of her still imagining it was Nick she was giving herself to didn't hurt either. Her eyes grew wider as his narrowed and she felt his girth beginning to stretch that hole of her further than any of her own kind possibly could. That look of condescension and superiority crossing his features again as he dipped only the first inch or two of his length into her and received an awed gasp as his response.

Gideon knew two things then and there, relinquishing half the progress he'd made in penetrating her to give his cock room to build speed. That he should have done this years ago and that he'd be doing it frequently from here on out. He jerked forward and felt more of Judy's insides part before him. His prey really beginning to feel it this time as her gasp was more of a strained moan.

Gideon watched her two buck teeth bite into her bottom lip as he picked up his pace, working himself into a steady slow rhythm that let her feel every inch he gained inside of her. And while she fought to control her voice he was not nearly so cautious. Every new thrust, every deeper penetration eliciting a heavy grunt from the predator. He was in no rush, half hoping the Hopps parents might walk in and see their daughter being claimed by the fox they'd trusted. He already knew it would do nothing to stop him from finishing what he'd started.

It came as little surprise when Judy ran out of cunt long before Gideon ran out of cock to stuff it with and the final thrust sent the head of his shaft slamming into Judy's cervix. A bolt of lightning wracked the former officer's body as her former bully's maleness pressured all of the most sensitive places inside of her, wrenching an orgasm from her stretched pussy with ease. And as her mouth opened to fill the air with the sound of her voice, there he was to swallow it down. Locking lips with her once more. Muffling her orgasmic wails as he continued to fuck her. To rut her. To make her his personal cock sleeve. Sheathing and unsheathing himself within her time and again. Building steadily to his own climax.

Between her tightness, the way her insides squeezed and milked him, and the knowledge that, after so many years he had finally shown this bitch exactly where it was she belonged, Gideon didn't take long before he felt his balls begin to roil and churn. Felt the first hot, sticky rope of his canid seed erupt from his cockslit and splatter against her cervix. Begin to fill her womb as he jettisoned shot after virile shot into her. Burst in ribbons from the seal made between her lips and his shaft as he came faster than her body could accommodate Once more he broke their kiss, eyes clenched in effort, teeth bared in a possessive grimace as he restrained himself from bellowing out his conquest while he sealed the deal.

Beneath him, Judy was wet and hot both inside and out. She could feel him hosing down her insides with his cum at the same time as his saliva spilled onto her fur from his orgasmic sneer. She could hear the snarling, growling grunts that accompanied each ribbon of spunk that he spewed inside of her, as well as the soupy churning of her womb being filled.

She was overwhelmed. Her eyes half-lidded. Her paws gently clenching the bedding beneath her. Her toes finally beginning to uncurl from her earlier climax. This was what she deserved for what she'd done. To be used by the people she hur. This was what she was good for.

Orgasm reaching its end, Gideon fell limp onto Judy, resting much of his immense weight on top of her, wanting her to feel him. To make it all that much more real. He practically buried her with his far greater size, only her legs, arms, and ears sticking out from beneath him. His cock continued to twitch out the last few spurts embraced by her folds.

It was over. She'd done it, or, rather, she'd let it be done to her. She didn't know how she felt about what had just happened. Didn't know how she _should_ feel. She certainly didn't know what it meant for her future. But for better or for worse, it was behind her.

Or so she'd thought.

Gideon's hips rose ever so slightly before slamming back into her own. Once more he began picking up the pace, accelerating to speeds he'd not previously reached. Fucking Judy with shallow, rapid fire jabs into he baby box that were quickly driving her to another mind frying orgasm. His arms wrapped around her torso. His face pressed into the crook of her neck. His tongue playing across her furred flesh. He knew. Knew he couldn't let her recover. Couldn't let her think about what happened. He understood his prey. Her resilience. He would have to teach her this lesson over and over until it was ingrained into her very soul. This wasn't an apology. Wasn't atonement. It wasn't even a punishment. This was what she was worth. What she was good for. What she had never been better than. She was nothing more than his prey, and he'd make sure she knew it even if it took all night and a slice of morning.

\---

“Ugh. Shhhhhyiit yeah. Just like that. C'mon you adorable little cum bucket, you know what I like by now.”

Judy laid face down sprawled out on her bed, a halo of perspiration framing her form as for the seventh time that night Gideon approached orgasm inside her fucked raw cunt. Her mind was nothing but a constant buzzing as each of the fox's climaxes increased the time before the next while each of her own primed her for a swifter return to bliss. Her mouth gaped, tongue flopped over her lips and hanging freely. Her fur was a matted mess as the fox had loosed a sizable portion of his predator spunk across her back .

Gideon, for his part, was a sweaty mess, despite having lost his shirts some time over the course of the evening. His hair hung limp across his face as he huffed and wheezed and road the bunny's convulsing fuck ditch to emptying the dregs of his balls inside her. Coaxing what little conscious thought remained in her head to work her body for his pleasure.

There was no coming back from this. Her family, by now, knew what their prodigal daughter had been up to for the past hours. He hadn't made a point of keeping their tryst quiet, after all. And, more importantly, she knew. Knew hat he' done to her. Knew what she'd allowed him to do to her without so much as a word of protest. When her higher functions returned, the Judy Hopps that left this room wouldn't be the one who entered it.

She'd be prey, and nothing more. And at last she would know it.

Gideon couldn't stifle a laugh as he fell forward, coming to rest half on top of his newly minted cock sleeve. The last of nut of the night wasted, spilled across her bed and onto her floor.

“Hyew-wie,” he breathed. “Gotta say, Hopps, I wuz wrong about you all them years ago. Turns out you really do know when to give up.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on a few factors this may or may not become a series. I have a few ideas for where this could all end up going given Bellwether's plan in the film is now never foiled. Let me know if there'd be any interest in seeing that developed.


End file.
